Storms of the Heart
by imademyfangirl
Summary: Everyone feels alone in life at one point or another. One young Khajit feels exactly like that. But can everything change when she meets one special city guard? Slight mention of suicide. NO OCS


**A/N Hey everyone! This is my first Elder Scrolls fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! Unfortunately those of you who are looking for Skyrim, go somewhere else 'cause this is about Oblivion. Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes… ALSO THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT OCS! just letting you know:)OH and this story is based off the song Auriel's Ascension, so for the best effect listen to that song as you read. **

** Summary: Everyone feels alone in life at one point or another. One young Khajit feels exactly like that. But can everything change when she meets one special city guard?**

* * *

A young Khajit sat alone on the crumbling steps of the Leyawiin chapel. It was a cold, overcast, rainy day; yet the Khajit made no effort to shield herself from the rain's merciless wrath. She sat with her head between her knees, and let the rain fall upon her crumpled body. Listening to the sound of raindrops hit the ancient stone roads, she thought about how she had ended up this way. She was scarcely clothed, hadn't slept in days, and was slowly starving to death. It was only willpower that truly kept her alive. Yet, the last of this so-called willpower was slowly draining away. The Khajit raised her head slightly, and looked at her surroundings. At a nearby inn, she could barely hear the sounds of laughter. She sighed, covered her face and began to sob. Why were the Nine so cruel? Was there even a reason for her to live anymore? She had journeyed from place to place, never really belonging. Elsweyr, Valenwood, Hammerfell, even Skyrim; all the places she went, she was never truly accepted. The sound of footsteps brought the sulking Khajit back to the archaic town of Leyawiin.

"Excuse me. Ma'am?" The Khajit looked up, startled. She saw a male Breton guard standing before her and looking at her with genuine concern.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to Leyawiin?" The Khajit shook her head slowly, trying to comprehend why this guard was speaking to her. The guard frowned and spoke again.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help you?" The guard looked worried. The Khajit shook her head once more.

"Oh," The guard said, crestfallen. "If you need anything, like a place to sleep, I'm sure that there's and extra bed in the barracks. You see, there's not much recruiting going on since the Oblivion gates opened, and we as the guards have taken it upon ourselves to help all the beggars out. So, whaddya say?" The Khajit looked at the guard suspiciously, but after analyzing his innocent and cheerful face, she blinked, and nodded her head slowly. Her facial expression slowly turned from suspicious and calculating, to surprised and grateful. The guard held out his hand and offered it to the stunned Khajit.

"Here, come with me. My name is Christophe." The female tentatively stood up and made a series of hand movements. The guard looked surprised, but recognition dawned upon him like a bright summer morning.

"Ah, so you're mute then?" Christophe questioned. The Khajit nodded again. Christophe grinned.

"Well, it just so happens that I know sign language! You see, my brother was deaf, so my family and I have to use sign language. Well anyways, I'm ranting. Remind me in the future not to do that… Well anyways, what did you say your name was?" Another series of hand motions followed.

"S'kasha…" Christophe muttered. "What a beautiful name…" Both the Breton and the Khajit began to walk side by side.

"So S'kasha, are you any good with a blade?" Christophe asked. S'kasha's face lit upas she began to nod vigorously.

"Well S'kasha, lets see just how good you are. Maybe you'll even be good enough for the Fighter's Guild!" Christophe said grinning. For the first time in her life, S'kasha knew she had finally found a place where she truly belonged.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! ok so S'kasha is an actual Khajit in the Fighter's Guild, and the guard is based off an actual guard except they don't have names so I made one up. Just wanna clear that up. psst hey you guys, wanna leave a review? XD kay bye**


End file.
